The Worst Fight
by dobegirl15
Summary: This is a one shot of what I think Cory and Topanga's worst fight would have been. This takes place when Riley is two years old. Topanga is stressed out with her internship and doesn't know what to do. When something goes wrong, she takes it out on Cory. CORPANGA!


**Hey guys! It's been a while since I uploaded a new story, but I'm really excited about this one! It just kind of came to me and I spent all day writing it.**

 **Please leave a review and give me some constructive criticism- I really appreciate it!**

"Momma!"

"Cory, please get Riley! I'm trying to get ready!" Topanga yelled from the bathroom. She took a deep breath in an attempt to forget the stresses of today. It was a Saturday, so she already didn't want to be headed to her internship. She'd much rather spend the day with her husband and daughter, but that was ruined. Then, at work, she'd finally been put on an important case. This was her chance to prove that she was worthy of more responsibility. She was to present her ideas to her boss today. If her boss liked it, she'd be the lawyer for the defendant.

Riley yelled again, and Topanga called, "Cory! Please!"

Two-year old Riley's screams rang through the house and Topanga felt stress returning to her as she got ready for her day of internship.

There was no response from Cory, but Riley continued screaming.

"Momma!" Topanga heard coming from Riley's room.

Topanga sighed in frustration and quickly walked to her daughter's room.

She walked in to find Riley sitting on the ground with her blocks. She held two in her hands and tried to put them together, but she couldn't get it.

Topanga knelt down next to her.

"What is it, Riley?" she said, trying to keep her patience.

"I no put 'gether!" Riley yelled in agitation.

Topanga sighed loudly. Then she looked across the hall and saw Cory sitting on their bed, looking at his computer. She tried not to glare at him.

"Honey, Daddy can come and help you. Mommy has to get ready for work, okay? I'll go get Daddy for you. Don't cry, sweetie. Okay?"

Riley, seeming mostly calm, but still with a hint of worry on her face, said, "Otay."

Topanga stood up and walked quickly to her room.

"Cory!" Topanga yelled. "I have been yelling for you and you didn't answer," she said, her patience running thin. "Why is it that I find you just sitting here, making me take care of Riley, while I'm supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"Topanga, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get this lesson plan done for next week and I just needed a few more minutes to concentrate."

"I need to be getting ready for work, which I have to leave for in five minutes! I need you to take care of Riley please!"

Cory sighed and stood up. He walked over to Topanga, who was nearly livid by this point.

He tried to kiss her forehead but she pulled away and scowled, walking back to the bathroom.

"Fine," Cory said, annoyed. He walked across the hall to Riley's room to see what she needed.

"Hi, Riley," he said to her.

"Daddy, help!" Riley yelled.

"What's the magic word?" he prodded.

"No! Daddy help!"

"Riley, Daddy will help if you say the magic word."

"P'ease," Riley said angrily.

Cory sat down and began to help his daughter with the blocks in her hand.

"See? They go like this," he said, putting them together.

All of a sudden, they heard, "Riley, come say goodbye to Mommy."

Cory turned and saw Topanga standing at the door.

Riley jumped up and ran over to her mom.

Topanga picked her up to hug her and kissed her cheek.

"Be good today, okay, Riley?"

"Otay," she answered. She lightly kissed her mom on the cheek.

Topanga smiled at her and set her down.

Cory stood up and walked over to her.

Topanga looked angrily at him and began to walk away.

Cory grabbed her hand to stop her and she turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

He tried to kiss her goodbye, but she leaned back away from him.

"You can't go to work angry. It's not good for your day or mine. Give me a kiss goodbye," he said.

Topanga gave him a look and then quickly pecked his lips. "There," she said.

Then Cory gave her a look.

"I know this is a big day for you. You need to go to work happy and ready. I'm sorry about not going to help Riley, okay? But come on, this is stupid. We don't need to fight about this. This is not worth our time fighting."

Topanga sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're right," she said through her teeth. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed and I really need to concentrate on the case."

"I know. And I know you don't want to be headed to work right now. I'm sorry, honey. How about tonight I'll make you a nice dinner? Your big day will be over with and you'll be stress-free. Then we can just spend some time alone and relax. How does that sound?"

Topanga sighed. "That sounds amazing." She took a step toward him.

"Good," he said with a crooked smile. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Have a good day, honey," he said. "I know you'll do great! You're going to be the best lawyer in the state!"

Topanga gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you. Have fun with Riley. Don't let her do anything too cute while I'm gone."

Cory chuckled. "I won't. Now go before you're late."

Topanga nodded and grabbed her briefcase before quickly walking out the door.

Cory turned back to his daughter and saw her watching him.

"Were you watching Mommy and Daddy, Riley?"

She looked up at him and started giggling.

Cory grinned and walked over to her. She began running around the room in a fit of giggles, and Cory slowly ran after her. He picked her up and whirled her around the room before tickling her tummy.

Once she settled down, he put her back down by her blocks.

"What do you want to do today, Riley?"

"I don' know," she said, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Cory chuckled. "Do you wanna color?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Cory echoed. He picked her up and carried her out to the kitchen to color.

The rest of their day went similarly, and Cory just enjoyed being in his daughter's presence for a whole day.

On the weekdays, Cory went to work and Topanga went to her internship, so they took Riley to a daycare. Of course Topanga had insisted that it be educational, so it was almost like a mini-preschool. On the weekends, usually he and Topanga were both home to take care of Riley. This was one of the first weekends he'd had to spend one-on-one time with his daughter, so he just enjoyed every second of it.

Around 4:30, Cory began making dinner. He decided to make one of Topanga's favorite meals- spaghetti and meatballs.

The meal was done by about 5:15, and Cory set it on a low setting on the stove to keep it warm until she got home.

He then decided he'd read to Riley until Topanga got home. He grabbed a stack of books from her bookshelf and they began to look at them together.

They got completely through the stack of books and then Cory looked at the watch on his hand. It was 6:00.

He sighed and looked at Riley.

"Mommy's not home yet, Riley. Should we start getting you ready for night time?"

"No! Mommy get night time!" Riley protested.

"I know, sweetie, but I don't think we can wait until Mommy gets home. How about Daddy will just give you a quick bath and then put your pajamas on and then we'll see where we are?"

"No! Mommy give me bath!"

Cory sighed. He knew it was going to be a fight. Topanga would want her to be ready for bed soon, though. He decided it was worth it and began the task of making Riley cooperate for her bedtime rituals. He fed her what she would eat of the spaghetti, gave her a bath, put her pajamas on, brushed her hair, and brushed her tiny teeth, all against her will.

By the time that was done, it was already 7:00. Cory began getting worried about where Topanga was. Usually she was home by this time, or would at least call. He looked at the phone sitting on the counter.

Topanga warned him not to call today because she'd be extremely busy on the case. However, she'd told him she'd be home by 5:30, and she was an hour and a half late.

Against his better judgement, Cory sighed and reached for the phone to dial Topanga's internship. It rang a few times and then the secretary answered it.

"Hello. Can I please speak with Topanga Matthews?"

"Certainly. Just a moment please."

"Thank you," Cory said. He relaxed a little, as it was now confirmed she was still at work.

After many rings, she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Topanga Matthews. How can I help you this evening?"

"Hi, honey, it's me."

"Cory! I was in the middle of something when you called! This better be important!"

"Well, I was expecting you home a while ago and I was just wondering when you were going to be home tonight. Dinner's way cold by now," Cory said hesitantly.

He heard Topanga sigh over the phone.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I'll be home as soon as I can, okay? Don't worry about dinner. We'll do it another time. Thank you for making it for me. Maybe we can heat it up for dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah," Cory said, disappointed. "Is everything okay?"

There was a pause.

"Cory, I really need to get off the phone and get back to work," Topanga said.

"Okay, then. I'll let you get back to work. Love you," Cory said.

"Love you, too."

There was a click. Cory looked at the phone and put it down when he saw she'd hung up.

He looked at his daughter, who was watching him intently.

"Well, Riley, I guess it's just you and me."

"Can we do rocketship?" Riley asked excitedly.

Cory laughed and said, "Yeah, we can do rocketship. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Cory lifted her up and steered her around the apartment.

"Zoom!" Riley shouted, an enthusiastic smile on her face. She laughed as she flew through the air. Her hair fell into her face and she tried to push it away with her hands.

Finally the ride was over and Cory set her down on the couch.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed.

"Sure was, rocketship," Cory answered, sitting next to her. "Alright, time to calm down now. Do you want to watch the Wiggles?"

"Yay, the Wiggles!" Riley shouted, putting her hands up.

Cory chuckled. "I guess that's a yes."

He found one of the tapes of "The Wiggles" that they'd recorded for Riley and put it in the VCR. He sat back down on the couch and Riley climbed onto his lap.

After only a few minutes, she fell asleep. Cory looked down at her and smiled. He leaned his head back and felt himself beginning to fall asleep.

All of a sudden, he woke up. He looked around. The show was over and the TV screen was black. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was about 8:30. Topanga still wasn't home.

He sighed and slowly began to pick Riley up to take her to her room. She stirred, but she only wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He carefully set her down on her toddler bed and tucked her in with her blanket. He switched the nightlight on and closed the door halfway.

Cory headed back out to the kitchen and put the uneaten dinner away. Then he went to the living room and sat down. The door opened and Topanga walked in quietly.

"Hey, honey," Cory said, walking over to her.

"Hey," she said, sniffling and turning around quickly.

"What's the matter?" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained.

Cory pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't get it," she said, pulling away.

"What? What are you talking about? You're the best lawyer there!"

"Well, apparently not. I presented my ideas to my boss and she hated them. She said my ideas were amateur and undeveloped. I had to stay later to redo my entire plan. She said I get one more chance to present better ideas on Wednesday, or I get put at the back of the line of new interns for cases."

"Topanga, I'm sorry, honey," he said, pulling her into another hug. "It's okay. This is just one case, and you'll get plenty more. And now you have another chance, and I know you're going to make it the best it could possibly be."

"No, you don't get it," Topanga said, taking her hands back. "This _was_ my chance, Cory, and I blew it! I've been so stressed out about my class and the bills and taking care of Riley that I just didn't have enough to put into this case. And on top of that, I feel like I'm doing all of this stuff while you're just having fun and making lesson plans for your new class! Your work isn't anywhere near as stressful as mine, yet I'm the one taking care of everything around here."

"Topanga, calm down. Why don't we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning? You're upset right now and I don't want to start this tonight."

"Yeah, we always just push it away so we don't have to fight. Let's just go to bed. Then you can just worry about your lesson plans and I'll worry about my case and we'll get back into the week and pretend we aren't frustrated and angry with each other." She walked briskly past him and into the hallway.

Cory ran his hand down his face with a sigh and followed her to their room. He shut the door behind him so Riley didn't hear.

"Topanga, will you please just talk to me?" he asked her.

She took her necklace off and put it on her dresser without a word.

"Topanga, come on."

She took pajamas out of her dresser and looked around for a second. Then she walked past him, opened the door, and walked out.

"Are you serious?" he asked, getting angry. "Wow, go get changed in the bathroom then."

He sat down on their bed and waited for her to return. When she finally did, she still didn't say a word. She shut the lamp off on her nightstand and laid down at the edge of the bed, facing the closet.

"What are you doing?" Cory asked. "We can't do this, Topanga. You need to just tell me what is really going on and we'll figure out what we can do to fix it."

He walked over and turned her lamp on.

She glared at him and reached over to turn it off.

He turned it on again and this time she sat up.

"Fine," she said. "Do you want to know why I'm upset?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm upset because I'm the only one who does anything around here. I have more stress in one day than you have in two weeks, but I'm still the one who has to do everything. Like today, for instance. I was getting ready for a big day, which I was rightfully stressed for, and you couldn't even help me out with Riley. And I'm sick of it. There." She angrily laid back on her pillow.

"Topanga, it's not like I don't do anything around here. I just watched Riley all day while you were at your internship. And what about the dinner that I made for you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You got to spend the entire day bonding with your adorable daughter and the one task for you to complete was making dinner. Stressful day."

"So this is about spending time with Riley then."

"No, it's not about Riley! This is about the fact that you get to do whatever you want, but you don't even have time to take care of things around the house. You make me do everything!"

"Whatever, Topanga. I guess I contribute nothing then."

"Pretty much."

"You couldn't last a day if I didn't help with anything! I do a lot around here!"

"Oh, yeah? Because I bet I could. I do everything myself."

"Fine. Then go ahead," he said, walking away.

"What?" she asked, still angry, but confused.

"I said go ahead." He grabbed a bag and began stuffing clothes into it.

"What, you're going to leave now?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yep. Have fun, Topanga," he said, walking out the door.

Topanga said nothing, but watched him walk away. After a few seconds, she jumped up and ran to the living room, but her heart dropped as she watched the door slam.

She stood still there for a few seconds.

Her hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh," she said, tears coming to her eyes. She began to panic; her heart sped up and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stumbled and fell onto the couch.

She put her hands to her face and felt tears rolling off her face.

She realized she was making a lot of noise crying and she ran to her room and shut the door quietly. She fell onto her bed and couldn't stop herself from sobbing. It finally started to subside, but then she thought about Riley.

Riley would wake up tomorrow and ask where her daddy was, and what would she tell her? At this thought, Topanga began to cry again.

She cried herself to sleep that night, holding a pillow tightly against her.

xxxXXXxxx

"Cory, what are you talking about?"

"Shawn, I need you to come help me. My car's acting up and I don't think I'll make it to Philadelphia."

"Why are you going to Philadelphia? Is everything alright?" Shawn asked.

Cory closed his eyes, trying to focus on not allowing tears to escape his eyes. He took the phone away from his face and leaned his head back against the car seat.

After he regained his composure, he brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Cory?! What is going on?"

"Topanga and I got into a fight and…I walked out."

"Cory! What are you doing?! Go back!" Shawn yelled.

Cory shook his head. "I can't, Shawn. Not after the things I said. And she doesn't want me to come back anyway. I sat in the hallway for a minute to see if she'd even come looking for me, and she didn't."

"Look, I don't care what happened. You love her and she loves you. And what about Riley? What is Riley going to think when she wakes up and you're not there?"

Cory sighed. "I didn't even think about that. But it's not like I'll never see her again. She'll be fine. I just need to get somewhere for tonight. Please, Shawn."

"Cory, this is ridiculous. I can't believe you would do this to Topanga."

"Me neither. But you didn't hear what she said to me, Shawnie. It was awful. I can't go back tonight. Please just help me."

"Just call her and fix this."

"Not this time, buddy. Now, come on, you're my best friend and you're not going to help me out?"

Cory heard Shawn sigh. "Yeah, I'll help you out. But it's not because I agree with or support anything you're doing. This is completely stupid, Cory. Stupid. This is not going to do any good. In my experience, it's never good when someone walks out, Cor."

"I'm not leaving her, Shawn. I would never do that. We just need some space."

"Cory, you'd better not ever leave her. Do you understand me?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"What do you mean, 'why?'"

"Why do you promise you'll never leave her?"

"Because…she's my wife. And I love her. And it's my job to take care of her. And our daughter," Cory said sadly.

"As long as you understand that," Shawn said. "You guys are different. You love each other so much. And I'm not going to let you screw that up. I'll help you, but only for tonight. That's it. And then you're on your own. I won't condone this. Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Shawnie."

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess."

"I'm not going to drive you to Philly, but I'll take you back to Long Island, where I'm staying. I'm in a hotel right now."

"Can I stay in your room? Topanga and I don't exactly have any extra money to spend on a hotel room."

Shawn sighed. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll order a cot from the front desk."

"Thanks, Shawnie."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes."

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, Topanga woke up to hear Riley banging on the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Topanga rolled over and saw the empty space next to her. Her heart sank as she remembered what happened.

She sat up and ran her hands over her face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Riley's hands continued hitting the door. Topanga heard the doorknob turning.

Riley wasn't quite able to open doors, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Okay, Riley!" Topanga said, walking over to open the door. She opened it and saw her daughter standing there with a smile.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, jumping into her mother's arms.

"Good morning, sweetie," Topanga said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Riley looked around the room. "Where Daddy?"

Topanga didn't know what to say. She put Riley down and then knelt down next to her.

Riley crinkled her eyes in concern, waiting for an answer.

"Daddy's not here right now," Topanga said, pushing tears away.

"Where Daddy go?" Riley asked.

"Um, Daddy went out for a little bit."

"Where?"

"A bunch of different places," Topanga said, standing up and quickly walking to the kitchen.

Riley ran after her. "Daddy be back for breakfast?"

Topanga shook her head, trying to keep a smile on her face. "No, honey."

"When Daddy be back?"

"Soon I hope," Topanga said.

Riley stood there, deep in thought. Then she sat down at the table.

"What do you want for breakfast, Riley?"

"Hmm," Riley said, still thinking. "Oatmeal!"

"Oatmeal it is," Topanga said, getting a packet of oatmeal out of the cabinet.

"Why you not have dinner with me and Daddy?"

"Mommy had a lot of work to do."

"Daddy say dinner for you!"

Topanga dropped the spoon on the counter and put her head down. She couldn't stop the tears from coming this time. She tried to wipe them away quickly before Riley saw.

All of a sudden, she felt a tug on her pajamas. She looked down and saw Riley standing there.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Don't worry. Mommy's just worried about work." Topanga picked Riley up.

"Don't worry, Mommy. It be okay," Riley said, patting her mother's back. Then she leaned forward to kiss Topanga's cheek.

"Thank you, honey. I love you."

"I love you!" Riley exclaimed with a big smile.

Topanga couldn't keep a smile off her face. Riley's smile was too contagious.

Riley looked over at the counter and saw a bag of fruit.

"What's that?" Riley asked, pointing.

Topanga walked over and looked.

"It's kiwi," she answered.

"Kiwi?" Riley asked, trying out the word.

"Yes, kiwi. Do you want to try some?"

"Yeah!" Riley said, excited. Topanga set her down and she ran back to her chair.

She began cutting up the kiwi and handed Riley a slice.

"I don't think you've ever had kiwi before."

Riley took a bite and her face immediately scrunched up.

Topanga laughed. "You don't like it?"

Riley shook her head. She pulled the clump of chewed kiwi out of her mouth and put it on the table.

"Riley! Don't take food out of your mouth!" Topanga said, picking the clump up and putting it in the trash.

Riley continued to swallow and make weird faces until the taste left her mouth.

Topanga went back to making oatmeal.

Riley coughed and Topanga turned around.

"Are you okay?"

Riley nodded.

Topanga turned back around.

Riley ate her oatmeal, but continued to cough every so often.

The next hour passed rather uneventfully, and then Riley brought a handful of books to Topanga.

"Mommy, can we read?"

"Sure," Topanga said. She took the books from Riley and walked to the couch. Riley followed and sat next to her mother.

Topanga began reading. Then, a few minutes in, Riley stopped her.

"Mommy," Riley began, looking weary.

"What?"

"My tummy hurts," Riley said.

"Let's see," Topanga said. She lifted Riley's shirt up, like she normally did, to show Riley that she was okay. This time, however, she saw little red spots.

"Riley, is that itchy?" she asked.

Riley looked down at her stomach to see the dots. She scratched them and then said, "Itchy."

"Oh no," Topanga said. She picked Riley up and quickly walked to her room. She packed some diapers and extra clothes for Riley in the diaper bag.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"I think you might be allergic to something, honey. I'm going to take you to the doctor to make you feel better, okay?"

"No! I no like the doctor!" Riley protested.

"I know, honey, but we have to. Alright, let's go."

Topanga slipped her shoes on and put Riley's coat and shoes on her. She ran out of their apartment and to their car. She saw Cory's car still there, but shook her head, willing only to think about Riley.

She put Riley in her carseat and ran around the car to the driver's seat. She drove quickly and began thinking of Cory.

 _I need Cory_ , Topanga thought. _I can't handle this by myself. I need him here. And he needs to know his daughter's going to the ER._

Topanga was stopped at a red light, so she reached into the diaper bag for her cell phone.

xxxXXXxxx

The hotel door opened and Shawn entered, returning from his continental breakfast. "Please tell me you're going back today," Shawn said, walking into the room.

Cory sighed and looked down. "I don't know yet."

"Don't you miss them?"

"I miss happy Topanga and Riley."

"Don't you wonder what they're doing?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Topanga's probably reading to Riley."

"Riley's probably asking when her daddy's going to be home!"

"Shawn, please, just stop, okay? I just don't want to go back until I know Topanga'll let me back in."

"She will. You're not even mad anymore. You're just sad and missing her and I'm sure she's the same way."

Cory's phone began ringing. He picked it up off the dresser.

He looked up at Shawn. "It's Topanga."

"See!"

A small smile came to Cory's face and he answered it. "Topanga," he said, waiting to hear her voice.

"Cory, I need you!"

"I need you, too," he said. Shawn breathed a sigh of relief and fell backward onto his bed as the stress fell off his shoulders.

"I'm headed to the hospital right now," Topanga said.

"What?! Topanga, what's wrong?"

Shawn jumped up, trying to listen.

"I think Riley's having an allergic reaction. She keeps coughing and she has a rash and I need you to come to the hospital," Topanga said, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I'm coming, Topanga," he said. He turned to Shawn. "Shawn, you need to drive me to the hospital."

"What?!" Shawn exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Riley's sick and I need to be there."

"Let's go," Shawn said, grabbing his keys and walking out of the room. Cory followed.

"Topanga, is she okay?" Cory asked.

"I think so, but she needs medicine fast. Cory, hurry," Topanga said, starting to cry.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get off the phone so I can give Shawn directions. Focus on the road and getting Riley there safely. It's going to be okay."

Topanga nodded. "Okay. I love you," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. She waited to see if he would say it back.

"I love you. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

xxxXXXxxx

Topanga got to the hospital and parked in front, not worried about the possibility of a parking ticket. She hurried getting Riley out of her seat and held her close to her chest to run into the hospital.

She ran to the reception desk and said, "My daughter is having an allergic reaction I think. Her name is Riley Matthews."

"Okay. We'll get her into the room and I'll have you stay to get your information."

"I can't leave her alone! Please!"

"Ma'am, I have to get her information so we can put it in her file that she was here."

"Please! I have to go with her."

Then she heard a voice behind her. "I'll do it. I'm her father."

"Daddy!" Riley exclaimed.

Topanga turned around and saw Cory. She ran to him and he hugged them both tightly.

"Riley, are you okay?" he asked.

Riley looked up at him and said, "I'm otay." She started coughing again and Cory looked at Topanga, concerned.

"I'll take care of this," he said. "Get her in there."

Topanga nodded. She leaned forward and kissed Cory. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her back.

He gave her a small smile and she turned around to run back to the reception desk.

"That's my husband- her father. He'll give you the information."

"Okay. Follow me to your room."

"Thank you," Topanga said, following the nurse down the hallway. She looked back and saw Cory watching them.

They got to the room and Topanga set Riley down on the hospital bed.

"I'll send someone in," the nurse said.

"Thank you. Please, hurry."

The nurse nodded and closed the door. Topanga took Riley's coat off.

"Still doing okay, honey?"

Riley nodded. Topanga lifted Riley's shirt up again and saw that the rash was worse.

"Don't worry, Mommy. It be otay," Riley said for the second time that day.

Tears flooded Topanga's eyes. She kissed her daughter's forehead. Then the door opened. It was a nurse.

"Hello, Miss Riley," the nurse said.

"Hello," Riley answered. She coughed.

"She's having an allergic reaction. We need some sort of Benadryl or something. It's getting worse," Topanga said.

"Let me look her over first to make sure that's what it is," the nurse said.

The nurse checked all of Riley's vitals first. Then Topanga showed her the rash and the nurse said, "What could she be allergic to? This would be a reaction to a food or cloth possibly. Probably not typical allergens."

Topanga thought for a second. "Kiwi! She tried kiwi this morning!"

The nurse nodded. "I'll be right back with some Benadryl."

"Thank you so much," Topanga said.

The nurse opened the door and Cory was walking into the room.

"Cory!" Topanga said. She walked to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"The nurse is getting her some Benadryl right now. I think it's going to be okay."

"I know it will," Cory said.

"How did you get here? I saw your car in our driveway."

"Shawn drove me. He had to get to work though. He told me to call him and let him know how she is."

Topanga nodded and took her hands back. She looked over at Riley, who was watching them.

"Daddy, where you go?" Riley asked.

He looked at Topanga and then back at Riley.

"I just went to visit Uncle Shawn for a while, that's all."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you like Uncle Shawn?"

Topanga chuckled. "Yes, Riley. He's one of our best friends."

"Daddy, can I tell you secret?"

"Sure," Cory said.

Riley motioned for him to come closer.

She leaned toward him and whispered loudly in his ear. "Mommy no like when you visit Uncle Shawn."

Cory leaned back. Topanga, obviously having heard, looked down.

Then the nurse walked back in with a doctor.

"This is Dr. Henry," the nurse introduced them.

Cory and Topanga shook his hand.

"Cory. Nice to meet you."

"Topanga."

"Nice to meet you both," the doctor said. He turned to Riley. "Hello, Riley. Are you feeling a little sick today?"

Riley nodded.

The doctor opened the package of Benadryl. "Here, Riley. Eat these. These will make you feel better."

Riley looked at her parents.

"It's okay, Riley," Topanga said.

Riley turned back to the doctor and took the pills.

"She'll get pretty sleepy, but she should be better within a few hours," the doctor said. "You're welcome to stay here if you want, but you can also take her home. She should be fine. I'll give you a prescription for some more Benadryl in case she gets another allergic reaction."

"I think I'd feel more comfortable if we stay here," Topanga said.

"Alright, perfect. If you guys need anything, just hit this button," the doctor said, pointing to the red button on the wall.

"Thank you," Cory said.

The doctor nodded and then he and nurse walked out, closing the door behind them.

Cory turned to Topanga and she turned back to him.

"It'll be okay," Cory said.

Topanga nodded at him.

Riley then said, "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey," Cory said, walking over to Riley.

"You come home now?"

Cory looked back at Topanga and she walked over to them. She put her arm around Cory's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Cory put his arm around her in response.

He turned back to Riley. "Yes." He leaned down and kissed Riley's forehead.

Riley smiled at her parents, not sure why he had left, but glad they were all together now.

She laid back against the hospital bed and let her medicine kick in.

Cory and Topanga sat in the chairs against the wall and watched their daughter slowly drift off to sleep.

After a few minutes, Topanga turned to Cory.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"I'm really sorry about everything."

"Me too," he said.

"I didn't mean it, you know. I do need you here with me," she said, taking his hand.

Cory nodded. "And _I_ need to be here with you. I need to start doing more. I know you have a lot going on right now. I can do a lot more. I will. I'm sorry."

"You know, I think it's because I always try to lead everything. I want to be in charge of things. And now it's getting to the point where that's all too much. It's not your fault. I take too many things on, and it's only natural that you expect me to do that."

"Yeah, but it's my job to keep that from happening. We have to balance each other out, Topanga. You make me pay the bills and I won't let you stress about stuff."

Topanga nodded. "So are we…making up?"

"I hope so," Cory said. "I can't stand being away from you two."

"I wasn't doing too great either."

"Good. Maybe it was a good thing I stayed with Shawn," Cory said with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Well, we both learned that we can't do this again."

She nodded. "I knew though."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as you left the room, I realized what just happened and I came out to the living room, but you were slamming the door shut. I sat in the living room for a few minutes, but you didn't come back," she said, looking down.

"Really?" he asked, a smile coming to his face. "I sat in the hallway right outside the door hoping you would come out there."

"Really?" Topanga asked, beginning to chuckle.

"We're no good at fighting," Cory said, laughing.

Topanga shook her head. "Please never do that again," she said seriously.

Cory shook his head. "I promise."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you," he said, leaning forward to kiss her softly.

Riley smiled at her parents and finally closed her eyes to fall asleep.

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I really hope you enjoyed it and leave a review. Please tell me anything you want about the story. Something you would've changed or done differently? What did you like/dislike?**

 **Thank you! Stay awesome!**


End file.
